


Eruri Week - Vita di tutti i giorni

by Djibril88



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Adopted Children, Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dad!Erwin, Dad!Levi, Domestic Fluff, Eruri Week, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Missing Scene, Slice of Life, child!Eren, child!armin, child!mikasa, evenutal smut
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 09:58:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5662105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Djibril88/pseuds/Djibril88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Partecipa all'Eruri Week indetta su Tumblr.<br/>Raccolta di OS, drabble e flashfic (AU e Canonverse) dedicate a Levi ed Erwin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day 1 - Family

  
**Day 1 – Family**

Il primo figlio era arrivato a causa di un evento sfortunato. Un parente di Erwin, di cui Levi non ricordava il grado, era deceduto lasciando dietro di sé il bambino. Armin, si chiamava, e aveva appena quattro anni quando venne ad abitare con loro, visto che Erwin era il suo tutore legale. La vita famigliare non era male per Levi: Armin era un bambino tranquillo anche se naturalmente curioso, ma seguiva sempre ciò che papà Levi e papi Erwin gli dicevano. Avevano dovuto ridimensionare un po’ i loro progetti, certo, ma non gli dispiaceva fare dei progetti per tre persone invece che per due.   
Levi, però, non si aspettava di certo di avere anche un secondo ed un terzo figlio. Il corvino scoprì ben presto di non avere potere contro gli occhi azzurri di Erwin ed Armin, soprattutto quando collaboravano insieme per ottenere qualcosa che lui non voleva fare o dare. E quindi erano arrivati in casa altri due bambini, dopo meno di due anni dall’arrivo di Armin: Mikasa ed Eren, compagni di classe di Armin, abbandonati da un genitore vedovo e impazzito di dolore. Sembrava che casa Smith fosse diventato il rifugio per gli orfani abbandonati.   
«Levi, voglio farti una proposta indecente!» disse una sera Erwin, mentre erano accomodati sul divano a guardare un film. I tre bambini erano addormentati, un po’ su di loro e un po’ nel poco spazio che li teneva separati. Lo sguardo di Levi si addolciva ogni volta che vedeva quella scena, come Armin si aggrappava al petto di Erwin; Mikasa cercava di essere discreta, stringendosi al fianco di Levi avvolgendosi sempre nella sciarpa rossa che le avevano regalato pochi giorni prima. Eren era un piccolo tormento anche mentre dormiva, completamente allungato nel suo posto sul divano arrivando ad appoggiare la testa sulle gambe di Erwin e le gambe su quelle di Levi.   
«Non un altro bambino!» sibilò a bassa voce, accarezzando i capelli lunghi e lisci di Mikasa con un gesto leggero e disinteressato. Sembrava quasi che non pensasse troppo a quello che faceva.   
Erwin si trovò a ridacchiare, coprendo il sorriso con la mano chiusa in un pugno davanti alle labbra. «Sposami.» disse pochi istanti dopo, completamente serio all’improvviso come se non avesse nemmeno riso fino a qualche istante prima.   
Levi lo guardò con sguardo impassibile, mentre il suo essere era completamente in subbuglio. Sposarsi? Che motivo c’era per sposarsi così all’improvviso? «Io…» si bloccò subito, spostando lo sguardo sui bambini che dormivano pacatamente. Troppo tranquillamente per essere veramente addormentati. «Questo è un colpo basso, Erwin.»   
«Cosa, _amore_?» domandò il biondo con un sorriso enigmatico, sapendo benissimo a cosa si stava riferendo. Era un colpo basso, il suo, perché glielo chiedeva proprio davanti ai loro figli.   
«Lo sai cosa. Se dovessi dirti di no, le pesti finiranno per piangere. Ok, forse solo Eren piangerebbe, Mikasa mi guarderebbe male per tutto il tempo, ma la reazione di Armin non la voglio nemmeno immaginare.»   
«Se dicessi di no, capiranno. Sono abbastanza grandi da intendere che, per te, un anello al dito non serve per sentirsi una vera famiglia.» ribatté Erwin, accarezzandogli la guancia rosata per l’emozione o forse l’imbarazzo.   
«Però tu vuoi un anello per sentirti davvero una famiglia.»   
Rimasero per un attimo in silenzio, guardandosi negli occhi attentamente, prima che Levi si lasciasse andare ad un sospiro. «Sì, ti sposo.» affermò alla fine, guardandolo negli occhi intensamente. Osserva il sorriso si fa largo sul volto del biondo, ignorando per un istante le urla improvvise dei bambini (di Eren) in favore del volto di Erwin e di quanto si fosse illuminato alle sue parole. Il dubbio, però, sembrò farsi largo nello sguardo di Erwin poco dopo, dando per la prima volta idea di cosa gli passasse per la testa.   
«No, non ti sposo perché non voglio far soffrire te e le pesti, ma perché non deve essere male essere sposati con la persona che si ama.»   
Quelle parole sembravano togliere ogni dubbio, mentre i presenti si lasciavano andare alla gioia del momento. Presto, papi Erwin e papà Levi si sarebbero sposati, dopo tutto.


	2. Day 2 - Choices

  
**Day 2 – Choices**

«Fai la tua scelta, Erwin.»   
La voce di Levi rimbombò in tutta la stanza, mentre osservava la figura di Erwin accovacciata davanti a lui. Il grande comandante della Legione esplorativa era sudato, inginocchiato sul letto e bloccato solo dallo sguardo intenso di Levi che scorreva lungo il suo corpo accaldato.   
«Sei scorretto, Levi. Mi hai preso di sorpresa.» disse con un ansito sonoro, passandosi una mano fra i capelli biondi liberandoli dall’acconciatura sempre in ordine. I ciuffi ricaddero sulla sua fronte, oscurando un po’ lo sguardo azzurro che sembrò farsi minaccioso.   
«Ah? Sei tu che ti sei fatto fregare così facilmente. Non pensavo che bastasse così poco per…ridurti così, Erwin.»   
«Sei terribile, Levi.»   
Per un attimo rimasero in silenzio, Levi divertito dalla vista davanti a lui ed Erwin completamente perso e con il dubbio su quale scelta fare.   
«Allora? Non abbiamo tutta la notte!» disse spazientito Levi, inarcando un sopracciglio chiaramente a corto di pazienza.   
«Oh, d’accordo! Tanto vinceresti comunque tu!» sbottò Erwin, anche lui ormai al limite della sua naturale calma. Buttò una donna di bastoni e raccolse la sua gemella, una di spade, lasciando da solo il sette di denari. Un sorriso chiaramente vittorioso apparve sul volto di Levi mentre mostrava la carta, la penultima, che aveva in mano: un sette di coppe.   
«Credo di aver vinto io, Erwin.» disse con un tono malizioso, mentre raccoglieva anche la successiva carta del comandante per decretare la vittoria del caporale a Scopa. Levi si leccò il labbro inferiore, occhieggiando anche il corpo di Erwin come se fosse un animale affamato. «Se non ricordo male, avevamo fatto una scommessa. Aspetto il mio premio, Erwin.»   
Mentre Erwin si spogliava davanti a lui, lentamente, Levi si disse che non gli dispiaceva proprio, per una notte, possedere quel sedere sodo fino a farlo urlare.


End file.
